My Sister is a Fujoshi
by rururei
Summary: Memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang super duper cerewet sudah cukup menyebalkan, apalagi ditambah dengan kenyataan lain bahwa ternyata dia adalah seorang fujoshi akut. Ditulis untuk Fujoshi Independence Day #6
1. Chapter 1

"_Nii-chan_!"

Teriakan itu membuat pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah berlari sambil menggiring bola menghentikan larinya. Dia menahan laju bola dengan kaki kanannya sementara kepalanya menoleh ke pinggir lapangan, mencari-cari asal suara. Sosok yang baru saja berteriak dengan suara lantang itu pun kini tertangkap oleh iris mata birunya: seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Gadis itu berdiri di tepi lapangan bersama beberapa gadis lain berseragam sama. Tangan si gadis melambai-lambai ke arahnya dengan senyum lebar terplester di wajah berkulit putih itu.

"_Nii-chan_!"

Gadis berbandana putih itu berteriak sekali lagi, membuatnya mendengus sambil berpaling ke arah lain –bahkan tidak sudi untuk sekedar balas melambai.

"Oi, Naruto!"

Seorang teman setimnya –pemuda jangkung bersurai coklat, mendekat dan tiba-tiba merangkul bahunya.

"Apa itu adikmu?"

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu sementara pandangan mata temannya masih mengikuti punggung si gadis bersurai merah muda yang mulai berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau punya adik perempuan yang cantik?"

"Diamlah, Kiba," desis Naruto, "Kau sendiri pasti akan menyesal kalau punya adik sepertinya."

Naruto melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Kiba dan mulai berlari menggiring bola di kakinya lagi, membuat pemuda yang ditinggalkan memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Bilang saja kau tidak mau mengenalkan adikmu padaku," gerutunya.

Oh, Kiba. Seandainya saja kau tahu kenapa Naruto mengatakan kalimat semacam itu. Sungguh bukan karena dia kakak tampan baik hati yang ingin melindungi adik perempuannya dari cowok-cowok dengan testosteron yang sedang bergejolak. Naruto memang serius dengan ucapannya dan sudah sejak lama dia berharap adiknya segera menikah dan dibawa pria lain keluar rumah atau adiknya segera kuliah dan tinggal di luar rumah atau yang lebih logis sebenarnya Naruto sebaiknya berharap dia cepat-cepat lulus sekolah dan pergi kuliah di luar kota agar tidak lagi melihat adiknya setiap hari.

Sekilas memang tidak ada yang salah dengan adik perempuannya yang cantik itu.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya Naruto yang berkulit tan dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru bisa memiliki adik bersurai merah jambu dengan kulit putih dan mata _emerald _yang cemerlang. Tidak ada orang yang repot-repot memikirkannya karena orang akan lebih sibuk mengagumi kecantikan gadis itu dibanding bertanya-tanya kenapa rambutnya berbeda dengan warna rambut sang kakak laki-laki.

Gadis itu adalah sosok periang yang senang tersenyum, ramah, mudah bergaul, punya banyak teman, dan cerdas di sekolah. Dia senang berolahraga dan mengikuti klub atletik di sekolahnya sekalipun ketika pergi keluar rumah dia senang memakai rok atau gaun yang feminin.

Gadis itu bernama Namikaze Sakura. Usianya 15 tahun dan dia masih kelas 3 SMP.

Sakura adalah adik perempuan yang super duper cerewet dan sangat menyebalkan, tapi bagi Naruto itu belum seberapa. Ada satu hal yang membuat gadis itu benar-benar menjengkelkan dan menyebabkan Naruto ingin sekali menukar adiknya dengan gadis lain seandainya ada toko yang bersedia melakukannya.

Hal itu adalah kenyataan bahwa Sakura adalah seorang _fujoshi._

_Fujoshi _akut, tepatnya.

.

.

.

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Sister is a Fujoshi (c) rururei**

_Happy Fujoshi Independence Day! _

_Ini pertama kalinya ruru ikutan ngrayain event ini walaupun taun lalu udah jadi fujo tapi baru reader doang ^^_

_Sekarang tanggal 4 dan saya sebagai fujo newbie yang kudet baru ngeh kalau FID jatuh tanggal 6 *kemudian panik karena semua persediaan fic saya publish hari ini*_

_Berkat the power of kepepet, saya dapat ide fic yang langsung saya kebut._

_Happy reading ^^_

_._

_._

_._

"Jadi kau mau pinjam _manga _yang mana?"

Naruto meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, lalu duduk di atas kursi belajarnya dan berbalik memandang Kiba yang kini malah dengan santainya berbaring di atas ranjang. Si pirang melayangkan tatapan tajam yang tidak dipedulikan sang Inuzuka. Pemuda itu lebih peduli pada poster-poster yang terpasang di dinding kamar Naruto.

"Kau dapat poster itu di mana?"

Telunjuk Kiba menandai salah satu poster pemain _baseball _favorit Naruto.

"Tch." Naruto berdecak pelan. "Sebenarnya kau mau pinjam _manga _atau mau tanya-tanya soal poster?"

"Dua-duanya boleh." Kiba bangkit dari ranjang dengan satu gerakan cepat. "Ngomong-ngomong adikmu belum pulang sekolah?"

Naruto mendesah sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Dasar kau! Adopsi saja Sakura jadi adikmu, Kiba, aku akan dengan senang hati merelakannya."

Kiba tergelak.

"Aku lebih tertarik jadi pacarnya, kalau boleh jujur."

Dia berjalan menuju rak buku di sisi lain kamar, mulai melihat-lihat koleksi _manga _Naruto yang jadi alibinya untuk datang ke kediaman sang Namikaze muda.

"Kau akan lebih menyesal jika menjadi pacarnya dibanding menjadi kakaknya," ucap Naruto sinis.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Kiba berhenti melihat-lihat dan sepertinya mulai penasaran karena Naruto terus mengatakan hal-hal tidak menyenangkan tentang adiknya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah tahu."

Kali ini Naruto sudah menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjang. Kiba mendengus kesal sambil kembali menyentuh deretan buku di dalam rak.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau menderita _sister complex _atau apalah itu."

"Hah. Tidak sudi."

Tangan Kiba asal mencomot salah satu buku dari deretan koleksi _manga _Naruto. Dia masih berdiri di depan rak sambil melihat-lihat _manga _yang diambilnya. Kedua matanya menyipit melihat sampul depan yang sepertinya tidak biasa itu. Dia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa ini?"

Dua tokoh di sampul depan –Kiba tidak bisa memastikan gendernya karena salah satunya memeluk pinggang sosok lainnya dengan begitu dekat sementara keduanya sama-sama tampak seperti laki-laki. Satu bertatapan garang. Satu bertatapan pasrah menggoda. Kiba tidak fokus pada judulnya tapi lebih fokus pada tulisan R-18 besar di sudut bawah.

"Ini ap–"

Belum sempat dia membuka lembar pertama, tangan gesit Naruto sudah bergerak merebut benda itu. Si pirang melihat sampul itu juga dan seketika riak mukanya berubah drastis. Alisnya bertaut lebih rapat, dahinya berkerut dan urat-urat di pelipisnya tampak menegang.

"Naruto, sebenarnya–"

"_Nii-chan_!"

Teriakan yang familiar itu terdengar lagi bersamaan dengan pintu kamar Naruto yang dibuka dari luar. Sakura muncul di ambang pintu, memakai celana selutut dan kaos lengan pendek warna biru muda. Perhatian Kiba sepenuhnya teralihkan pada si gadis alih-alih memikirkan kembali soal sampul _manga _ganjil yang dia lihat barusan.

Sementara itu adik Naruto juga balas memandang teman kakaknya –alis berdekatan dan dahi berkerut seperti sang kakak, tapi lebih karena penasaran, bukannya karena marah. Bibir tipisnya kemudian membuka, seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Hai, Saku–"

"Ini pacar _nii-chan_?" Telunjuk Sakura mengarah pada wajah Kiba tanpa basa-basi, dahinya masih berkerut karena berpikir. "Wajahnya tidak cocok jadi _uke."_

Kiba sukses dibuat melongo karena tidak mengerti perkataan gadis yang sedang ditaksirnya itu, sementara Naruto menggeram marah.

"Keluar kau!" Benda yang sedang berada di tangan Naruto terlempar ke tubuh Sakura, hampir mengenai wajah si gadis jika saja refleksnya tidak bagus. "Sudah kubilang jangan menaruh koleksi nistamu di rak bukuku!"

Sakura hanya menjulurkan lidah sebelum melangkah pergi sambil memeluk benda yang dilemparkan Naruto padanya.

Sementara itu, Kiba sebagai pihak ketiga yang benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa memutuskan untuk mengucapkan permisi sambil diam-diam menyelinap keluar dari kamar itu setelah meraih tas sekolahnya.

Sepetinya memang ada yang tidak biasa dari adik Naruto.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi yang cerah ketika Naruto _jogging _sambil mendengarkan musik dari _headset-_nya.

Tubuh jangkungnya dibalut kaos hitam tanpa lengan dengan celana _sport _berwarna sama, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh atletis dengan garis-garis otot yang mulai terbentuk sempurna. Keringat mulai membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya selagi dia terus berlari. Dia memang senang dengan semua yang dimilikinya –tubuh, wajah, semua yang membuat gadis-gadis akan melirik jika berpapasan dengannya. Tapi apa yang akan dikatakan sang adik jika melihatnya semakin tampan atau semakin gagah atau semakin keren adalah satu kalimat yang bisa membuatnya marah luar biasa.

"_Nii-chan_ memang cocok jadi _seme _idaman_!"_

Awalnya dia tidak tahu apa maksud adiknya sampai dia bertanya pada internet dan sukses muntah-muntah di depan layar komputer sambil menyumpah-nyumpahi Sakura.

Umpatan-umpatan internal Naruto untuk adiknya terpaksa dihentikan ketika dia merasa ada yang sedang memperhatikannya. Pemuda pirang yang tengah berhenti berlari untuk beristirahat sejenak itu menemukan dua figur asing berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Dua gadis itu kini terlihat salah tingkah karena tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikannya dan kini mereka berpura-pura mengobrol. Sesekali dua pasang mata itu masih meliriknya malu-malu dan dia menahan diri untuk tersenyum.

"_Ano..."_

Salah satu dari mereka sepertinya memberanikan diri untuk menyapa.

"Ya?"

Naruto kini bisa memperhatikan keduanya lebih dekat. Satu yang bertubuh lebih tinggi dan memiliki surai pirang panjang yang diikat ekor kuda adalah gadis yang tadi menyapanya, sementara yang satunya lagi, kulit sangat putih dengan surai pendek sebahu berwarna indigo tampak lebih malu-malu. Wajahnya dipenuhi rona merah samar.

"Namikaze Naruto-_san?"_

Kali ini Naruto harus terkejut karena gadis asing itu bisa tahu namanya.

"Jadi benar 'kan ini Namikaze-_san?"_

Gadis pemalu bersurai indigo itu berbisik pada temannya, cukup keras untuk didengar Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Lihat wajahnya, persis sekali." Si gadis pirang balas berbisik pada temannya.

"Kalian mengenalku?"

Senyum di wajah si gadis pirang terkembang lebar.

"Tentu saja! Kami adalah fansmu!"

Gadis pirang itu berseru penuh semangat sementara temannya memukul lengan gadis itu –mungkin malu.

Naruto mengernyitkan kening. Seingatnya dia tidak pernah melakukan apapun yang bisa membuatnya memiliki penggemar.

"Aku paling suka waktu Namikaze-_san _jadi anggota mafia! Memegang pistol, datang ke tempat judi dan pakai jas hitam. Keren sekali!"

Naruto bersumpah dia tidak pernah melakukan semua hal yang disebutkan gadis pirang itu. Dia hanya siswa SMA biasa dan bukan anggota mafia.

"Kalau aku–" Gadis yang satunya tampak ragu-ragu dan dia menundukkan wajahnya yang masih saja bersemu merah. "A –aku lebih suka waktu Namikaze-_san _jadi ketua OSIS dan melindungi siswa baru yang jadi korban _bully."_

Ketua OSIS di sekolah Naruto adalah teman sekelasnya yang punya wajah sedatar tembok dan irit senyum: Uchiha Sasuke. Lagipula Naruto tidak pernah sok pahlawan dengan melindungi seorang adik kelas korban _bullying._

"Tunggu dulu..." Dia benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"Cerita yang itu terlalu _mainstream, _Hinata." Si gadis pirang menyikut lengan temannya.

"Ta –tapi Ino-_chan..._kisah itu manis sekali._"_

"Tapi Namikaze-_san _lebih cocok jadi anggota mafia. Coba ingat waktu adegan dia menembak di atas gedung. Itu keren sekali!"

"Ta –tapi..."

"Tunggu dulu!" Naruto menyela dengan tidak sabar, membuat dua gadis itu kembali menoleh padanya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Dia mulai berpikir bahwa kedua gadis itu adalah pasien rumah sakit jiwa.

"Kami teman sekolah Sakura."

"Apa?"

Otaknya mulai bekerja untuk mengolah informasi.

"_Manga _yang dibuat Sakura keren sekali, Namikaze-_san. _Kami biasa membacanya di sekolah."

Kalau Sakura dihubungkan dengan kata '_manga,' _pasti ada yang tidak beres.

"I –iya Namikaze-_san... _Kami adalah fans Sakura dan juga fans Namikaze-_san."_

"Bagaimana bisa aku ada hubungannya dengan _manga _yang dibuat Sakura?"

"Tentu saja ada!" Si jangkung bersurai pirang kembali berseru antusias. "Karena Namikaze-_san _adalah tokoh utama dari semua _manga _yang dibuat Sakura."

Dunia serasa berhenti berputar saat itu juga.

.

.

.

"Sakura!"

Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Wajahnya kaku. Seluruh otot dalam tubuhnya terasa menegang. Rasa-rasanya sekarang dia bisa melempar atau memukul atau menghancurkan benda apa saja. Singkat kata: dia marah. Ralat: dia benar-benar marah.

Langkah kakinya keras terdengar ketika dia menaiki satu per satu anak tangga yang mengarah ke lantai atas di mana kamarnya dan kamar adiknya berada.

"Sakura!"

Dia mendorong kasar pintu kamar sang adik. Nafas terengah. Keringat bercucuran. Mata gahar. Harusnya Sakura takut. Harusnya, sih, karena gadis itu duduk tenang membelakangi pintu, menghadap meja belajar di depan komputer yang menyala. Naruto berani bertaruh adiknya sedang kembali sibuk pada proyek menggambar _manga-_nya yang sinting itu. Mengingat bagaimana rupa sampul-sampul _manga _koleksi Sakura membuat darahnya kembali menggelegak. Pasti _manga _buatan adiknya tidak jauh berbeda dengan semua bahan bacaannya.

Satu lagi kenyataan mengerikan tentang Namikaze Sakura adalah bahwa selain dia _fujoshi _akut, tepatnya dia adalah _fujoshi _akut yang bercita-cita menjadi penulis _manga yaoi _terkenal.

Bah!

"Ada apa, _nii-chan_?"

Sakura berbalik menghadap Naruto tanpa merasa harus repot-repot berdiri dari kursinya. Naruto berjalan mendekat, menahan diri untuk tidak mengobrak-abrik kamar sang adik dan membakar semua koleksi _manga _milik Sakura.

Dan satu lagi: _manga _buatan adiknya yang semena-mena menggunakan dirinya sebagai tokoh utama.

Naruto tidak perlu bertanya apakah Sakura sudah benar-benar mewujudkan fantasi liarnya tentang sang kakak dalam _manga-manga _itu.

"Jelaskan padaku," desis Naruto, "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan _image-_ku sebagai cowok keren-_macho-_tulen-yang-hobi-olahraga-dan-jago-main-sepak-bola ini?"

Wajah Sakura masih tetap adem ayem.

"Aku bertemu teman-temanmu, gadis bodoh!" teriak Naruto, "Teman-teman yang membeli _manga _nistamu itu! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan wajahku, hah? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Aku menjadikan _nii-chan_ sebagai tokoh utama," jawab Sakura kalem, dan itu membuat Naruto semakin marah. "Teman-temanku bilang _nii-chan_ tampan sekali. Jangan salah paham, aku hanya menuruti permintaan pasar."

Naruto ingin menggiling Sakura menjadi mi ramen.

"Dan kau menjual _manga-_mu?" sembur Naruto lagi, "Berarti kau menjualku, tahu tidak? Aku bisa menuntutmu! Dengar itu, Sakura, aku bisa menuntutmu karena menggunakan wajahku, namaku, tubuhku yang indah ini untuk khayalan gilamu!"

"_Nii-chan _memang berhak mendapatkan royalti."

Adik semata wayangnya itu masih saja tetap tenang seperti aliran air sungai tanpa arus. Dia berbalik pada meja belajarnya, membuka laci dan mengambil sesuatu.

"Ini."

Naruto mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali. Dan benda di tangan Sakura tidak berubah: _manga _favoritnya seri terbaru, satu album baru musisi favoritnya yang belum sempat dia beli dan satu _jersey original _dari tim _baseball _favoritnya.

Oh, Naruto.

Adikmu memang bukan gadis bodoh.

"Ini royalti untuk _nii-chan_."

Naruto dihadapkan pada dilema besar. Antara harga diri dan ego memuaskan diri. Antara melihat benda-benda menyilaukan di depannya dan menghitung-hitung uang tabungannya.

Dia menelan ludah yang terasa pahit.

Kali ini persetan dengan gengsi. Dia menyambar benda-benda di tangan Sakura sambil mendelik pada adiknya.

"Awas kau kalau masih berani-berani menggunakanku untuk bisnismu," ancamnya, "Kubuat semua koleksi _manga-_mu menjadi api unggun."

Sakura hanya menyunggingkan sebuah seringai licik sembari menatap punggung sang kakak yang berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Sesuai dugaan, harga diri sang kakak memang hanya sebesar harga barang-barang favoritnya itu.

.

.

.

"_Usuratonkachi."_

Tidak perlu menengok untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan tidak sopan itu. Naruto sudah tahu siapa orangnya.

"Ada urusan apa, _teme?"_

"Tidak sepantasnya kau bersikap ketus jika kaulah pihak yang masih punya urusan denganku, _dobe."_

Naruto akhirnya berbalik.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Seharusnya Uchiha Sasuke tahu bahwa dia sebaiknya berbicara lugas dan tanpa majas dengan seorang Namikaze Naruto.

"Kau masih membawa buku Fisika-ku."

Lima detik untuk _loading._

"Oh iya." Naruto nyengir lebar. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan. "Aku lupa, _teme. _Hehe. Maaf."

Wajah sang ketua OSIS makin suram.

"Aku akan membawanya besok. Janji."

"Aku perlu malam ini juga."

"Kalau begitu aku antarkan ke rumahmu."

"Buang-buang waktu," tukas Sasuke, "Rumah kita tidak searah dan memangnya kau tahu di mana rumahku?"

Naruto hanya mengusap-usap leher belakangnya sebagai ungkapan rasa bersalah.

"Aku ambil ke rumahmu sepulang sekolah."

Tidak ada yang bisa menolak perintah absolut sang juara kelas yang pelit senyum itu, lagipula kediaman Namikaze memang dekat dari sekolah mereka. Hanya perlu lima belas menit berjalan kaki dan Uchiha Sasuke sudah ada di dalam ruang tamu rumah Naruto, bertemu dengan nyonya Namikaze yang selalu antusias setiap kali ada teman anaknya berkunjung ke rumah.

"Jadi Sasuke-_kun _ini ketua OSIS di sekolah Naruto?" Kedua mata sang ibu berbinar-binar. "Keren sekali."

Naruto hanya bisa mesem-mesem bingung ketika Sasuke menjadi sasaran keramah-tamahan sang ibu yang kadang kelewatan. Kesannya Sasuke malah seorang penjahat yang perlu diinterogasi lengkap.

"_Kaa-san," _Naruto akhirnya bisa menyela,_ "_Kurasa aku akan mengajak Sasuke naik ke kamarku."

"Oh, baiklah. Nanti _kaa-san _bawakan minuman ke atas."

Sang Uchiha tidak melontarkan komentar apa-apa selagi dia dan Naruto berjalan menaiki tangga. Dia kemudian duduk di atas ranjang, menunggu Naruto mencarikan buku Fisika-nya di antara deretan buku di dalam rak.

"Ini." Akhirnya Naruto menyodorkan buku itu pada si empunya. "Terimakasih."

Sasuke menerima buku itu tanpa kata-kata dan baru saja berniat untuk keluar dari kamar ketika ibu Naruto malah masuk dan membawakan dua gelas minuman serta sepiring kue untuk mereka.

"Cobalah ini, Sasuke-_kun," _katanya sambil tersenyum, "Aku baru saja mencoba resep kue baru."

Perempuan cantik itu terus tersenyum ramah dan keluar setelah mengatakan 'selamat bersenang-senang'. Naruto dan Sasuke kemudian berpandangan dan si pemuda pirang tidak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa atas kesalahpahaman ibunya bahwa Sasuke datang untuk 'bersenang-senang' dengannya.

Macam mereka teman akrab saja.

Padahal bukan.

Naruto akhirnya menjadi orang yang lebih dulu memutuskan kontak mata dan dia berjalan untuk meraih gelas minuman di atas nampan.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau minum ini dulu."

Pemuda raven yang masih duduk di atas ranjang menghela nafas diam-diam sebelum kemudian ikut meraih gelas yang lain. Keduanya dikuasai keheningan yang canggung, untuk pertama kalinya harus berada dalam ruangan sempit yang sama –hanya berdua saja. Biasanya mereka hanya bertemu di sekolah dan ada banyak orang serta banyak bahan untuk berdebat. Sekarang rasanya tidak ada apapun selain mereka berdua.

"Tidak kusangka kau punya rak buku," adalah kalimat pertama yang Sasuke ucapkan pada Naruto di rumah itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Naruto setengah berteriak. "Kau pikir tidak pantas kalau aku suka membaca?"

Sasuke tidak berminat melayani debat kusir kali ini, jadi dia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri rak buku itu. Seperti yang kemarin dilakukan Kiba, dia juga meneliti deretan buku dan koleksi _manga _Naruto. Sang Namikaze muda berharap tidak ada lagi koleksi adiknya yang masih terselip di dalam sana.

Tangan Sasuke menarik keluar sesuatu. Dia menunduk dan melihat-lihat sampul benda itu. Naruto tidak sadar apa yang tengah diperiksa oleh sang Uchiha ketika kemudian dia melihat bahwa riak wajah Sasuke sedikit berubah. Dia berdiri dan mata birunya menelisik apa yang ada di tangan Sasuke.

Keringat dingin mengalir turun.

"_Teme, _itu –sebaiknya..."

Sasuke mengangkat wajah dari benda yang sedang dia lihat dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menuduh.

"Kembalikan benda itu!"

Kali ini Naruto berteriak lagi.

"Memangnya apa ini?"

Naruto berusaha merebut benda itu dari kuasa Sasuke, tapi Sasuke berjalan mundur dan menyembunyikan benda itu di belakang punggungnya.

"Kubilang kembalikan, _teme!"_

Naruto tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke melihat majalah _Icha-Icha Paradise _yang dia pinjam dari Jiraiya-_san, _pemilik toko buku langganannya.

Entah kenapa.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh melihatnya?"

Mereka berdua berebut majalah itu dan Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa hari ini Sasuke menjadi kekanak-kanakan dan sangat menyebalkan.

"Kembalikan!"

Naruto masih berusaha.

"Tidak mau."

Sasuke mengangkat majalah itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Itu milikku, _teme!"_

Naruto menggapai-gapai majalah itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku mau pinjam seperti kau meminjam buku Fisika-ku."

Sang Uchiha masih bertahan dan melangkah mundur menghindari serangan Naruto.

"Tidak boleh!"

Naruto meninggikan suaranya lagi. Sasuke mendorong bahu si pirang menjauh.

"Kubilang–"

Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangannya akibat adegan tarik-menarik dan dorong-mendorong itu. Tanpa sengaja dia menarik kain di bahu Naruto yang tengah dia dorong, membuat keduanya sama-sama terjatuh ke atas ranjang dengan posisi yang sangat ambigu. Naruto merasa sangat familiar dengan adegan yang dialaminya itu. Ya. Adegan klise dalam film-film. Tentu saja dia akan senang jika yang terjadi padanya memang persis seperti dalam film-film itu: jatuh menimpa gadis cantik. Tapi sosok yang kini berada di bawahnya adalah seseorang dengan rambut hitam legam, manik mata yang sama hitamnya, kulit seputih susu, bibir yang –ah tunggu, sepertinya ada yang salah. Singkatnya dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, ketua OSIS merangkap juara kelas di kelas yang Naruto huni.

"_Dobe–"_

Hanya untuk sedetik, atau malah mungkin sepersekian detik ketika Sasuke membuka bibirnya dan Naruto berada di atas wajahnya dengan jarak hanya beberapa senti, si pirang mendadak lupa bahwa sosok itu juga seorang laki-laki.

"Menyingkirlah, bodoh," desis Sasuke, "Kau berat, tahu."

"Ah."

Barulah Naruto sadar dari pikiran sesatnya. Dia baru saja menumpukan berat tubuhnya dengan dua siku tangan dan berniat untuk bangkit ketika bencana selanjutnya terjadi.

_Klik._

Pintu kamar kembali dibuka dari luar.

"_Nii_–"

Dua orang di atas ranjang itu sama-sama menoleh ke arah pintu dan Naruto membeku.

Tapi orang yang berdiri di depan pintu terlihat lebih membeku dan lebih mematung.

Wajah putih Sakura pucat pasi. Mulutnya ternganga. Kedua mata _emerald-_nya tidak berkedip sama sekali.

"_Nii-chan_..."

Akhirnya Sakura bersuara dan itu membuat Naruto sadar untuk segera bangkit dari posisi ambigunya di atas tubuh Sasuke.

"Sakura, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, sungguh. Aku –aku hanya... Tadi itu..."

Sakura melemparkan benda entah apa yang dia pegang ke tubuh Naruto. Syukurlah itu hanya sebuah palet yang semula hendak Sakura kembalikan setelah meminjam dari sang kakak untuk tugas melukisnya.

"Bagaimana bisa _nii-chan _melakukan ini?!" Sakura berteriak.

"Sakura, Sasuke ini temanku dan tadi aku–"

"Bagaimana bisa _nii-chan_ menyembunyikan ini dariku?!"

Naruto kehilangan kemampuan menjawab sementara Sasuke tidak mengerti apa-apa.

Naruto berniat untuk segera menyeret adiknya itu pergi dari sana sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, tapi mendadak gadis itu berjalan ke dalam kamar dan mendekati Sasuke. Tanpa disangka-sangka Sakura malah berlutut di atas lantai dan meraih kedua tangan Sasuke ke dalam genggamannya.

"Jadi Sasuke-_san _teman sekelas kakakku? _Kaa-san _bilang Sasuke-_san _adalah ketua OSIS? Apa hobi Sasuke-_san_? Makanan favorit Sasuke-_san_? Apa Sasuke-_san _senang melukis? Oh –ya ampun tangan Sasuke-_san_ bagus sekali. Apakah aku boleh menggambar wajah Sasuke-_san?"_

Kalau Sasuke mengira bahwa Sakura jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepadanya, tentu saja itu salah besar.

Setelah rentetan pertanyaan randomnya itu Sakura tersenyum sangat lebar dan dengan mata berbinar-binar dia menatap kakak kesayangannya.

"Aku bangga sekali padamu, _nii-chan_," katanya, "_Uke nii-chan_ tampan sekali."

Naruto ingin menguap menjadi udara. Atau melebur menjadi debu. Atau berubah wujud menjadi naga dan terbang keluar lewat jendela kemudian tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi.

Tapi dibanding semuanya, dia sangat berharap Sasuke tidak tahu apa itu _uke._

_._

_FIN_

_._

**Hahaha. Gomen saya gak bisa nulis genre humor. Ini saya kebut sekitar 3 jam demi menyambut FID.**

**Saya informasikan terlebih dahulu bahwa chap 2 setelah fic ini bukan sekuel, tapi curhatan saya sebagai fujoshi mumpung ini lagi FID. Hahah. Yang berminat ikutan curhat boleh lihat-lihat ^^**

**Thank you for reading *kisseu kisseu***


	2. Chapter 2

Saya menjadi fujoshi gara-gara fanfiction.

Awal 2013, saya mengenal ff karena teman sekos saya yang ELF akut dan hobi baca ff memperkenalkan istilah 'fanfiction' pada saya. Sebagai orang yang suka membaca, saya penasaran dan akhirnya membuka-buka koleksi ff di salah satu page Super Junior di facebook. Saya pun tertarik dengan ff walaupun saya bukan fans Super Junior. Saya pikir ff sangat unik karena menggunakan tokoh-tokoh yang sudah dikenal sebagai idola (waktu itu saya hanya tahu RPF, belum kenal fandom ff anime dan yang lain).

Singkat cerita saya bosan dengan ff K-Pop yang sebagian besar tokohnya hanya saya kenal nama, jadi rasanya kurang greget. Waktu itu saya sudah baca beberapa ff yaoi dan rasanya aneh sekali. Karena jaman-jaman itu saya masih suka-sukanya sama the Gazette, saya coba cari ff tentang mereka di salah satu web.

Dari situlah jati diri saya sebagai fujoshi mulai keluar.

Saya sungguh kesal karena menemukan banyak sekali ff the gazette, tapi hampir semuanya berbahasa Inggris dan semuanya Y.A.O.I. Haduh. Mau tidak mau saya baca juga dan ternyata malah suka T^T

(SALAHKAN AUTHORNYA! HABIS RUKI SELALU DIBUAT UNYU-UNYU DAN REITA KEREN BANGET! *padahal sendirinya author*)

Saya terus-terusan baca ff yaoi tapi bahkan untuk menulis ff the gazette yang straight saja saya selalu gagal. Waktu itu saya berpikir 'ah, gak mungkin saya bisa nulis ff yaoi'.

Perjalanan sebenarnya dimulai saat saya mengenal . Saya baru mulai membaca ff dari fandom-fandom anime dan sempat shock melihat pairing-pairingnya. Saya ingat sekali author pertama yang saya suka di ffn adalah **Nacchan Sakura. **Dari Nacchan-senpai saya mengenal pairing RiRen (Rivaille-Eren) dan saya sangat tidak percaya karena waktu itu saya nge-ship Eren x Mikasa dan Rivaille x Petra. Tapi ujung-ujungnya saya suka juga sama RiRen *digilas titan kolosal*

Saya lupa ff narusasu atau sasunaru apa yang pertama saya baca, tapi awal-awal saya lebih feel ke sasunaru. Barulah setelah menemukan "Welcome to the Real World"-nya **Denayaira **saya susah move on dari narusasu (hayo siapa yang belum baca? Paling saya aja yang telat. Haha). SUMPAH ITU FF BAGUS BANGETSSSSSS TAPI SAYANG GAK DILANJUTIN. Saya benar-benar suka karakter naru dan sasu di situ dan bagaimana mereka jatuh cinta tanpa harus ber-mellow-mellow ria. Kalau untuk author riren, saya memuja **Aratte-**senpai so much. Saya bukan beta reader atau kritikus jadi saya tidak bisa bilang apa-apa tentang beliau. Tapi ya ampun, kalau Aratte-senpai nulis novel sungguhan yang ada di toko buku, saya mau beli. Sekarang senpai-nya nulis light novel sih tapi saya sedang tidak ada dana *nangis*

Pairing dari fandom K-Pop yang paling saya suka adalah KrisTao. Sayang mereka sudah berpisah *hiks*

Akhirnya setelah sempat beberapa waktu nulis-nulis review atas nama 'guest', saya bikin akun ffn juga dengan tujuan awal tidak jelas. Saya mau pakai penname 'reita' atau 'reireirei', tapi waktu itu gagal karena sepertinya sudah ada yang pakai. Akhirnya lahirlah 'rururei' secara spontan saat itu juga.

Kalau ada yang baca-baca ff pertama yang saya publish di sini, pairingnya masih straight dan masih kacau balau penulisannya karena waktu itu saya belum paham tentang tata cara publish ff di sini. Saya benar-benar menjadi author yaoi ketika saya menulis "Sweet Breakfast" dengan pairing riren yang saya puja (sekarang malah sudah tidak bisa menulis tentang mereka). Sumpah itu pertama kalinya saya nulis adegan kissing. Bahkan di ff straight saya belum pernah nulis begituan.

Sekarang saya bisa bilang: ya, saya memang fujoshi sekalipun saya harus bersembunyi di balik nama rururei dan bukan nama saya sendiri. Beberapa hal –banyak hal sebenarnya, membuat saya tidak bisa show off di dunia nyata kalau saya adalah fujo. Memang ini pengecut tapi saya yakin banyak orang yang sama dengan saya –atau paling tidak mirip. Teman-teman dekat saya hanya tahu saya author fandom Naruto di ffn, tapi mereka tidak pernah bertanya apa penname saya karena memang mereka tidak tertarik untuk membaca (sayanya juga bingung kalau mereka mau baca). Mungkin beberapa curiga kalau saya author ff yaoi, tapi mereka tidak berani bertanya. Haha.

Ada dua hal yang selalu saya lakukan selama melakukan kegiatan per-fujoshian.

Yang pertama: menjauhkan netbook kesayangan saya dari jangkauan orang-orang.

Saat sedang menulis atau menonton atau membaca konten-konten yaoi, saya selalu menyingkir dari teman-teman saya (terutama kalau menonton, saya selalu pakai headset, duduk di kasur sambil mepet tembok. Hahaha). Saya juga selalu siap siaga jika sewaktu-waktu ada yang mendekat, tangan langsung bergerak membuka aplikasi lain. Tidak lucu rasanya kalau mendadak ada yang melongok sambil tanya 'nonton apa sih?' dan dia melihat saya lagi nonton 'You're My Love Prize in Viewfinder' waktu scene Akihito di-rape sama Asami. Saya belum siap mental, kawan-kawan T^T

Kalau lagi online di kos ataupun di kampus saya juga jaga jarak dengan orang-orang. Saya selalu khawatir teman saya melihat akun ffn saya dan iseng nyari-nyari saya di sini -_-

Yang kedua: melindungi file-file berbau yaoi di dalam netbook.

Koleksi ff dan video (yang cuma beberapa itu) saya simpan jauh-jauh dalam folder tersembunyi. Koleksi ff tulisan sendiri saya protect semuanya dengan password (password ganti-ganti padahal saya pelupa, kadang ada yang sampai berkali-kali tidak bisa dibuka). Tidak lucu juga kalau sewaktu-waktu ada yang pinjam netbook ini, terus buka recent document di Ms Word dan menemukan ff "what's in a name" tulisan saya *pura-pura mati*

Itulah sekilas perjalanan ke-fujoshian saya yang masih newbie ini. Dari ff saya berkembang ke doujin dan anime, tapi hanya Junjou Romantica yang berhasil saya download full, selebihnya hanya beberapa OVA. Saya juga tertarik baca manga yaoi (online) tapi belum ada yang berhasil saya tamatin, padahal bagu-bagus ya T^T

Kalau misal ada yang tanya: "kamu seneng kalau Kris sama Tao bener-bener pacaran?" Saya tidak tahu jawabannya. Saya suka melihat momen-momen kedekatan mereka berdua di reality-reality show waktu EXO masih komplit, tapi saya benar-benar tidak tahu apakah saya ingin Kris dan Tao benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih. Untuk saat ini fujoshi bagi saya adalah untuk fanfiction dan lain-lain, kalau untuk dunia nyata, saya tidak tahu. Hanya saja otak ini memang sudah agak melenceng dari seharusnya dan cenderung berpikir ala fujoshi. Misal waktu nonton Crows Zero yang isinya cowok-cowok berantem itu, saya malah lebih mikir tentang: ini pasti ada cinta segitiga antara Genji, Tokio dan Serizawa. Hahaha.

Sekian cerita saya.

Kalau mau ada yang sharing juga boleh nulis di review.

**Happy Fujoshi Independence Day**

Arigatou untuk semua teman-teman baru di ffn yang seru-seru. Kalian membuat hidup saya lebih berwarna ^^


End file.
